that night
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: hollywood.. the life of the snobs , rich people ,poor , undiscovered talent and home to thousands of amazing actors of our time . you'd think life would be amazing , what if one night changed it all ?
1. chapter 1

Sonny POV

**There I was, standing in front **of the one and only _Mackenzie falls _studio. Looking up at the bright shinning sun I decided that Nico and Grady can go and ask him themselves._Hell, I am NOT going to put myself in this type of situation where I HAVE to be the one ask Chad Dylan Cooper to guest star on so Random._I thought to myself .

_Smirkin_g I walked into the building eyeing every single thing they owned. Unlike So Random, Mackenzie Falls was a rich snoby high class produced show, meaning that the people at Mackenzie Falls basically get treated like their royalty while me and my other co stars get treated like .. Well shit , not really but we just don't get the type of high class respect like the Mackenzie Fall costars do .

_ONE HOUR LATER _

"What the hell , I looked around for a good hour and I cant find Chad anywhere.. Okay im leaving this is ridiculous !"

_**CHAD POV**_

"Ahha, oh Portlyn your so hot when you laugh like that ."

Portlyn was rambling on about how rich she was again , and how So Random couldn't compare to us .I don't know ,I wasn't really paying attention , in fact I wasn't even listening .To tell you the truth all ive actually been thinking about lately is Sonny . Yeah I know what the hell was I thinking .. Right? But for some strange reason I cant get my mind off of her , the way she flipped her hair when she did that check it out sketch or the time when she crashed my birthday party trying to get her best friend back .

"damn " I said out loud eyeing the So Random building where Sonny Monroe and her cast mates worked.

"Chad ."

"Chadddd "

"CHAD !"

"huhhh What baby?" I said glancing over quickly towards Portyln who had her bottom lip poked out, showing her high cheek bones , which actually made her very attractive .

"I was asking if I could kiss you ." she said in a sort of high pitched whinny voice .

"mhmm yeah come here."

As I Pulled on Portlyn's shirt , I could hear her moan softly as she made her way on top of me . Since we were parked out side in the back of Mackenzie Falls , and in my Mercedes Benz it was the perfect place to make out , at least I thought.

As I poked my tounge in her mouth slowly something didn't feel right , like someone was watching and I hated that . I gently pushed Portlyn off me .

"Ahem."

I glanced up and saw Sonny , who was dressed in a dark blue laced cami and dark blue skinny jeans to match . She had black converse on and her hair cascated down her back in tight sassy curls, she wore eye liner and mascara with a little bit of lip gloss on her lips.

_Mmm smells like strawberries._

I forced myself to get rid of those dirty thoughts because in my mind I was planning to run up to her and .. You just don't want to know the rest …trust me.

"S-sonny , what do you want."

**Sonny POV **

Chad was just about to.. In the car .. How disgusting ! Im mean really in the car ! If your gunna have sex do it in the bedroom GOD!

"Nonething" I squeaked blushing as I met eyes with him.

"Seriously what did you want Sonny."

"Fine , the producers over at So Random want me to.." I said trailing off as I stared at the ground.

"TO WHAT!?"

Okay now I was getting angry ,Chad did Not have to get all overly mad and yell at me . He had NO RIGHT! I mean didn't the guy ever hear of Aretha franklins song respect ?!

" to ask you if you wanted to guest star on So Random."

_Sorry this chapter is gunna be really short but um this is my very first sonny with a chance fanfict!_

**REVIEW**

**READ**

**:D**


	2. chapter 2

**Sonny's POV**

_Stupid Chad and his stupid Mackenzie falls cast and their stupid huge manison like big producing studio! Ohhh stupid,stupid,stupid –_

"CHAD!"sonny yelled angrily as she threw her hat down on the velvet carpeted floor as of the so Random faintly heared the footsteps of the one and only chad Dylan cooper.

**Chad's POV**

_Sonny.. I don't know what it is about you that makes my heart race.. my hands get sweaty and make me ..ME blush._

_Wait a second!_

_Did I just say SONNY MONERO makes ME CHAD DYLAN COOPER blush!? What is this mess? Why is it that I like this Random of all people?_

I could see my favorite Random angrily threw a hat .. not just any ugly disusting way beneath my taste of a hat . it was a Gucci hat ! what the hell was wrong with her , why threw such a good and expensive hat.

"Sonny."

She looked up at me shocked and quickly adjusted herself then returned the smirk casually .

"Cooper."

"Monroe."

"Mackenzie Falls person."

"So Randomer."

"Is that even a word Chad .. a so Randomer huh." Sonny smirked at me, crossing her arms .

"I think so, why is your brain that small that you can't even comprehend such a word."

**Sonny's POV**

"EXCUSE ME!" I shrieked loudly as I could see Chad's mouth form a grin so big even Canada could see it.

"What can't take a little joke ...or is that too hard for your wittle brwain."

_Ugh! Chad just gets under neath my skin... He makes me complety sick to my stomach! Damn him and his stupid cast!_

I coughed as I I flipped my bang out of my left eye. Then I grinned.

"Well unlike like the 'Oh so FABOULOUS Chad Dylan Cooper 'I actually have a brain. Mines isn't shitty like yours, I actually use mines."

".Your just pissed because im working at So Random." Chad spatted out.

"LIES!"

"Say what now? Hmm is my little so random costar jealous?"

"WHAT!" I shrieked .

"Yeah , I think you are.." Chad said giving me a icy blue stare .

"Pssshhhhhh."

"Do I detect some...? Um I don't know... JEALOUSLY!"

Chad's eyes got huge as he stared at me with a huge smirk on his face.

I just stood there in front of Chad mouth open in shock and didn't know what to say or do. Chad walked over towards me and smiled.

"Sonny.. you know.."

Chad trialed off as he came closer , so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. I stood there frozen .

" I ..could..Help you with your lines.. since you always seem to .you know forget them."

Mouth opened , I glared at him and pushed him off me .

"Pshh whatever Cooper."

Chad walked towards the door and stopped. He stared direcly into my eyes and held the gaze, "Don't wory Monreo , Chaddy's here to stay."

"Say what NOW?'

I stood there in the studio as I watched Chad walk away.

I for the first time .was left speechless by Chad Dylan Cooper.


	3. chapter 3

**Sonny's POV**

_Chaddy's here to stay..._ Those very, no only words that Chad had left here frozen with

where stuck in her head. She couldn't believe that he would even say those words to her.

Looking around the so Random studio, I could see that I was actually the very first person to be there (usually im late).Actually at this time I would be in my room playing my guitar , but I have to be here early because Marshall had something he had to speak to me about.

"I wonder what It was that he had to speak to me about."

I walked around for a good hour or so, until I finally found Marshall's office, you'd think that since I've been working at so Random that I'd have time to learn every single piece of the studio building.

*Knock *

*knock*

*knock*

"Sonny come in." Marshall's muffled voice said behind the wooden closed office door.

I opened the door nervous about what he had to say to me about, well anything.

_Im just hoping that Marshall doesn't fire me, you know what I bet its that jerk face stupid boy , stupid Chad and he stupid ways of life and ..UGH hes just so stupid I hate him. Not lital hate just hate the way he just goes about his day thinking 'oh im so special just cuz I have been on tween weekly 15 times and sonny only has been on there 10' _

"Heh, we shall see about that Chad Dylan Cooper."

"SONNY." Marshall yelled impatiently.

I opened the door swiftly and closed it , as I made my way to the chair in front of his desk I could see that Marshall did not look to pleased that I had kept him waiting for multiple minutes, its not **my **fault that Chad works up my blood pressure !

"Sonny lets just get straight to the point, we all know that you and Chad do not get along and I need you to be on your best behavior now that Chad is going to be joining our cast for a couple of weeks .. or months."

"MONTHS!" I yelled , while gripping the back of my chair to prevent me from falling over and smashing my skull open.

"Yes sonny ... months."

I stared at Marshall what should have looked like a glare and Marshall looked back at my with pleading eyes that read 'please sonny just get along with Chad for me and the rest of your costars' , Finally I signed and rolled my eyes.

"Ohh... Fine."

Marshall smiled at me and coughed as he grabbed a blue folder that read 'Sonny ' on it .

He looked up at me as he pulled out what seemed to be one sheet of lyrics.

"Sonny , the head of the production company and I want one of the cast members here at the so Random building to perform a song ..any song with one of the sketches .Now from what I heard from your mom, you sound amazing , would you be willing to sing in front of the live studio audience and your fellow cast mates?"

_ME?! Out of all the people of the studio, it has to be me?! Well I guess I could but – well there's nothing wrong with that and besides if I could sing in front of the class room then I can sing in front of the cat and... The live audience… and CHAD._

I signed and nodded my head as I reached for the sheet of at the sheet of paper

that was in my hands I smirked then sat it down.

Demi Lovato: 1, 2, 3, Goodbye Lyrics

_Take care  
Of yourself darling  
I guess  
I guess this is goodbye  
Tomorrow's coming quicker  
Than yesterday came today_

I guess this is goodnight  
Cause' we've all  
Got one last night together  
So let's start the party  
You know we rocked  
Promise you  
Won't forget about me  
So these moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Till' next time again  
Listen

One, two, three  
Four, five  
Six, seven  
Eight, nine  
We couldn't change it  
If we tried  
One, two, three, four  
Goodbye

We all said before  
Our time is here  
But it never  
Meant a thing  
Until we all  
Began to tear  
And I'll be  
Aching before

And after we depart  
From remembrances  
From the very start  
The grand memories  
Together  
the grand memories  
Together  
Now here I am  
It's your song  
I'll be singing  
Your the voice  
I heard  
Inside my head

These moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
Listen

One, two, three  
Four, five  
Six, seven  
Eight, nine  
We couldn't change it  
If we tried  
One, two, three, four  
Goodbye

We've raised our voices  
We've followed our dreams  
One thing who will I be you ask  
Well we'll never be too cool  
For Camp Rock Three  
These moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
Listen

One, two, three  
Four, five  
Six, seven  
Eight, nine  
We couldn't change it  
If we tried  
One, two, three  
Goodbye

I took a deep breath as I smiled nervously; I walked behind the chair and looked at Marshall.

Take care  
of yourself darling  
I guess  
I guess this is goodbye  
Tomorrow's coming quicker  
than yesterday came today

I looked over towards Marshall and closed my eyes deciding that it would be better to imagine something else.

I guess this is goodnight  
Cause' we've all  
Got one last night together  
So let's start the party  
You know we rocked  
Promise you  
Won't forget about me  
So these moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Till' next time again  
Listen

I smiled as I singed,

Everything sounded good from

What I could hear myself singing.

One, two, three  
Four, five  
Six, seven  
Eight, nine  
We couldn't change it  
If we tried  
One, two, three, four  
Goodbye

We all said before  
Our time is here  
But it never  
Meant a thing  
Until we all  
Began to tear  
And I'll be  
Aching before

And after we depart  
From remembrances  
From the very start  
The grand memories  
Together  
the grand memories  
Together  
Now here I am  
It's your song  
I'll be singing  
Your the voice  
I heard  
Inside my head

These moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
Listen

One, two, three  
Four, five  
Six, seven  
Eight, nine  
We couldn't change it  
If we tried  
One, two, three, four  
Goodbye

We've raised our voices  
We've followed our dreams  
One thing who will I be you ask  
Well we'll never be too cool  
For the so Random team*

These moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
Listen

One, two, three  
Four, five  
Six, seven  
Eight, nine  
We couldn't change it  
If we tried  
One, two, three  
Goodbye

**Chad's POV**

Al I could hear was Sonny singing, actually sing words... to a song and the worst part was that she sounded amazing! I decided to walked inside of the office to hear what she was singing .

-For the so Random team

These moments spent  
Are coming to an end  
I'm counting seconds  
Until next time again  
Listen

One, two, three  
Four, five  
Six, seven  
Eight, nine  
We couldn't change it  
If we tried  
One, two, three  
Goodbye

I stood there behind the door of whatever this fat guy's name iswho produces the so Random stuff. I for the **very **first time of my whole life of being the one and only greatest Chad Dylan Cooper was the door swung open causing me to fall on the disgusting ground with a THUD , I noticed sonny glancing up at me with those chocolate doe like eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Sonny something with a middle name Monreo."

"Hemp, wow the 'great actor of our generation doesn't know my middle name that's so shocking."Sonny put both hands on her cheeks and made a gasp face.

"Pssh I know more than you do!"

"sure chad sure."

" ill PROVE it! Tomorrow at 4:00 p.m."

Sonny smiled that adorable smile , the one that makes her look so adorable .God shes so adoreble..

"Okay, tomorrow 4:00 , on the stage."

"fine."

Fine."

"great."

"great."

"GOOD"

"AMAZING!"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Sonny yelled glaring at me .

"SONNY SOMETHING MONREO!" I yelled back with the glare( but with more chaddy-ness cuz you know that's how I Chad Dylan Cooper_ the_ star of Mackenzie Falls ..Role).

"You know what I hate you." Sonny shierked staring into my eyes as she walked past .

"You can _hate_ all you want because your just a playa hater!" I yelled at her as she walked out of the room.

_Sonny I will prove it …_

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Im baaccckkkk! :D ugh! Final exams are a HUGE pain in the ass , lemme tell ya ! I mean studying nonstop for all four subjects and then the electives! that's fucked up (excuse mi French LOLZ) between finals and teachers bitchin idk whats worse! Ahh but I have to admit the half days were the best (: anyways , I missed ya guys . Please enjoy….**

**~Sonny~**

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better Chad had to go and ruin it just to "guest -star " on _my _show -I mean uh.. Our show. Damn him. Now I cant even enjoy this juicy apple without Chad popping in my freaking head every 10 or 30 minutes! What's with that guy? I mean who is really truly that conceded. I could answer that without breathing .

As soon as I said chad in my head the guy actually shows up. Great . Not.

He smirked casually as he sat down with a tray of . What was that? Was that -oh no he didn't ! that's -that's lobster?Pssh that was mine! I had it ordered before I came here!

I frowned and glared at him. He. is. Dead. I smacked his arm and he turned around to stare at me .

"What's the matter wonny , oh -oh was this -Chad pointed at the lobster. YOURS? I had absoulty no idea that it was." He pouted and batted his eyes indolently.

It had no effect on me . I .am about to scream! That freakin lobster cost me 50 dollars! Yes and many of you are wondering why did sonny get a 50 dollar lobster? Because ,the lobster looked like a cow when you tippd it over slightly! I know amazing right? YEAH! Wait- what was I supoose to- CHAD!

"Gemme back my lobster you.. You.. LOBSTER THEIF!"

He smirked and just stared at me . Icy stare to chocolate brown / oh it is so on! I smacked his hand back causing the lobster to go flying across the room.

"NOOOOOO!" we asked in unison.

Chad pushed me back as we slide on the ground. He was in the lead not for long though. I tackled him and grabbed the lobster in the process! SUCKERRRRR! I got it !YES!

"S-sonny ." He stammered glaring at me .

I couldn't keep it in , I laughed .He stared laughing came running over to Chad . of course.

SPLAT. What - the -hell?

I felt something cold in my hair , like it was something slimy but it wasn't really all that slimy. I looked around and saw Portlyn smirking at me.

Oh ho ho that's it. Portlyn was smiling her fake not-so-friendly-look-at-me-bitch , smile .I returned it with a im-going-to-kick-your-ass glare. She's gunna die, someone better hold me back or better yet she better pray that someone shows up to stop this fight.

I took my hands from my head and found they were covered in ice cream. My mouthed dropped and I ran to get a napkin from the counter over near the custard stand. I quietly walked into the little mini bathroom next to the custard stand and looked at my reflection in the mirror . Big round brown eyes. Brownish-black hair, long and curly . Side bang . Yep . I managed to get the ice-cream completely out of my hair but the smell of chocolate chip was still there. Greaaaaat.

"Sonny,sonny,sonny."

I know that voice. Chad.

"Chad." I hissed.

He smirked and glared.

"Don't ruin this for me , kay? My friend is coming to do something here and I don't want you here so go." He made hand motion s that pushed back.

I glared at him and rolled my Chad would say that and expect me to _actually _do it. Nope.

"NO." I said loud and clear so he would get the picture. He smiled and held his hands up."To bad ."

I grabbed a microphone that was laying there , I think I left that there yesterday? Oh well. Maybe he will get the picture now.

"ATTENTIONEVERYONE! Chad is a complete and total idiot ."

He grabbed it from me and smirked."Sonny's just jealous."

_Excuse me_

I grabbed it back ."No I am not ."

Everyone looked back from him to me.

"LIES."

"No lies all truth."

"SHUT UP!"

"You."

"No"

Suddenly Chad stopped and his eyes grew wide with ..excitement? I along with everyone else turned around to see , a tallish figure , it was a guy I know that much. Wait a second not just _any _guy.

"OH MY GOSH ITS TONY OLLER!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my next chapter , thanks for the support(: Oh yeah I do not own anything . But I think you guys will lovee this chapter ,I know I did(; wink wink……**

Recap-"OH MY GOSH ITS TONY OLLER!"

* * *

My mouth dropped. I mean gosh Tony Oller was standing in front of me ! Me.

"Hey Tony my main dawg!"

Chad ran over and did the most stupidest hand shake ever with him. I

Wanted to scream , don't touch him, he might . No _he does _have heartbies! But I didn't . I wanted to really bad believe me I did.

"I watched all your you tube videos' from one time remix , to your kiss kiss music video. I loved it , your such a amazing singer I mean your voice speaks out to me ." I gushed realizing that I was acting like such a groupie.

He smiled revealing many rows of perfectly straight teeth.

"No Its fine , Sonny." I loved the way he said my name . So _sexy _, the way it rolled off his tongue .

"I do watch so Random! , all the time . Your sketches are so funny .I like when Selena Gomez was on there ."

I blushed .

Chad smirked . _Do I detect some jealousy?!_

"So Oller you're her number one fan huh? "My eyes narrowed as I eyed him with a look that said shut-up-chad.

Tony blushed! He blushed at being a fan of ME! Tell me I am not dreaming right now!

"Yeah.. I guess ."Tony said meeting my eyes. So_ blue_..

I nodded , still staring at Tony.

Marashall walked in , smiling at the three of us and his eyes epsiecally on Tony .

"Welcome .Im glad that your going to be here to perform after the shows." _Say what now!?YES YES A thousand billion millon times YES!_

Tony beamed."The pleasure is all mine ."

I twisted a lock of my hair , and said ,"So have you decided on what to sing yet?"

His eyes flickered over to mines." No , not yet I haven't had any inspiration yet."

Chad rolled his eyes in disgust as he looked at the way I was staring at Tony and how I was about to blush once again for the 15 time today.

"So Tony -rony your staying for a long time ."

Tony chuckled ."Yeah Chad, so im gonna defiantly crash at your crib for the next months or so , cuz my place is all the way in Washington."

"Oh." I said .Tony glanced at me as he and Chad walked away.

**Next day~**

"Sonnyyyyyyyy, Tawnie wants her moco coco lip-gloss bacccckkk." I did not want to be around Tawnie when she was going to kill me .I probably shouldn't have lost it .

I ran past everyone , until I made it to the music room .Thank god for the music room , there was always a good place to hide for anything in there. I tripped on the chord that lead to the little mini kitchen that was across the hall and hit the door with a THUD .I'm shocked no one heard that at all.

"Sometimes it feels like

everybody wants

something from me

But don't understand I can only be one person"

**That's Tony**

"Got game got fame

got everything in this world

I need(but the girl) I don't know her name

cause I've only met her in my dreams

But I'm gonna find her cause she's-"

Whoever was singing had a voice with a mix of Jesse Mccarthey,Drew Steely and Justin Timberlake all rolled into one .It sounded amazing .

"That's Tony!" I whispered , as I pressed my ear to the door to hear more .

"she's just that girl

the one that's dancin' through my mind

she's just that girl

the girl that I've been tryn to find

she's just that girlher style is crazy

she's a dime and it's almost like i can see her

she's just that girl"

Opening the door , I decided it would be better to hide in the closet so Tawnie wouldn't find me .

I guess he hadn't heard me because he was still singing .

"Something happens when you groove

earth beneath you starts to move

It's so bad I'm lookin at you"

His voice had me in a trance , like I couldn't get out of it at all. His voice was so soothing .I was so into it that I started dancing to it , the beat was crazy good.

I slide back and forth , defiantly into the song .I flipped my head back and forth making my hair go flying , covering my eyes .

"it's crazy how you work that frame

you and me we could change the game

what's your secret what's your name"

I was still dancing to the beat .moving insnyc with his voice . I mean who wont not be in sync with this guys voice?!

Then all of sudden the singing _**stopped .**_

"Glad you liked it ."

I froze."Um er.. Yeah it was - was uh .."

He laughed.I blushed. Well_ at least he didn't see me dancing right? Right!_

"I liked your dancing , your amazing at it." _Damn._

I smiled." Thanks I've been doing it for a year ."

He smiled." Well.. don't stop Kay?" I laughed. "No need to worry at all , but as long as you don't stop singing ..deal?"

Tony grinned ."Deal ."

Silence to over the room until I broke it .

"Keep going !I want to hear the rest of your Drew Steely cover .It was amazing ."

He blushed and nodded.

"Alright when I sing my part you sing that girl ." I nodded.

_Wow , I was about to sing with Tony Oller !_

"to me you are a star

when you move you're off the charts

you've already won my heart

to me you are a star

when you move you're off the charts

you've already won my heart(that girl)"

We smiled at each other as he singed .

"you with me you're the star

you don't have to play the part

you can be just who you arecause you're just that girl

the one that's dancin through my mind

just that girlthe girl that I've been tryna find

just that girlher style is crazy she's a dime and it's almost like I can see her

she's just that girl"

Tony eyed me as I singed my part and he started up again, while dancing to the beat of the song .

"Yes she know she's (just that girl)

she know she's (just that girl)

that girl baby just that girl

she know she's (just that girl)

she know she's (just that girl)

that girl baby just that girl"

I couldn't take it anymore , so I got up and started to dance.I guess Tony couldn't ethier so he started to dance beside me .We were both into the beat .I ,Sonny Monero a girl straight outta Wisconsin ,was dancing with the you tube star and hot attractive Tony Oller .This was _amazing!_

"Just that picture in my mind

I seeAnd i can't wait for the day we meet

baby we'd be so fly baby just you and I

i wanna give you the world cause you're just that girl

the one that's dancin through my mindjust that girl

the girl that I've been tryna find

just that girlher style is crazy she's a dime and it's almost like I can see her

she's just that girl"

Tony circled me as he singed out , pouring his heart out into the song .He eyed me as I moved my feet and quickly switched to the chorography from another Cinderella story, when Selena Gomez and Drew Steely were dancing in the dance studio . Drew couldn't see Selena but Selena could see drew.

"she know she's (just that girl)

she know she's

(just that girl)

that girl baby just that girl

she know she's (just that girl)

she know she's (just that girl)

that girl baby just that girl

He caught on and started dancing with me ."

the one that's dancin through my mind

just that girlthe girl that I've been tryna find

just that girlher style is crazy she's a dime

and it's almost like I can see her

she's just that girl"

"Oh .."

Tony and I turned around shocked . Tawnie and Chad were standing in the doorway eyeing us , with a look of jealousy . I don't understand why though.

_Uh oh ._


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: _uh oh _

Frozen. Both of us.

"Hey Chad, Tawnie was sup?" Chad glared at the two of us while Tawnie had her arms crossed and had a surprised look on her face. Tony in haled, "Sonny was just helping me out with my Drew Steely cover so I could post it up tonight for YouTube." I nodded in agreement, I mean it was the truth right?

Chad stared at me for a while before eyeing Tony .I grinned uneasily to lighten up the mood. "Sure you two were. Sonny tell me did you like that Tony was singing?"

I glared at Chad."Seriously Chad."

"Relax Son shine it's just a question, you don't have to answer it jeeze relax."Chad said , rolling his eyes .

I smirked .

"What's your deal bro?" I heard Tony say .

Chad faked a smile ."No problem bro, just asked a question, so chill"

Tony cocked his head and faked a smile.

"So there's this party Demi Lovato's throwing tonight and your invited, sonny too."

My eyes widened._seriuosly, just change the subject like that ._

Tony eyed Chad with a stare I couldn't read before saying ,"Yeah ..yeah sure I'll go I need to get out and party anyway ."

Suddenly Tony's voice filled the room ._How embarrassing my ringtone ._

"_ooh I didn't get it the first time so lets remix"_

I blushed while taking out my

blackberry and found a text message .

**ZORA:** Reshearl's NOW. Chad and you only.

I gulped "Sketchy time" Quickly I turned around and started to walk to the door as I felt a warm hand hold onto my rehest I stopped and turned around .Tony was holding onto my wrist,yaaaaay! I blushed.

"Thanks for the help ." He said .

Smiling I walked out while Chad followed from behind me.

Marashall had explained to us hat this script was about a jealous friend who couldn't stand the fact that his best friend was into this friend of his. Chad's character, Ronnie was mad because my character, Janie was always with Mason and not him.

"Okay Sonny , im going to leave you too alone to start ."

Chad eyed the script and started .

"look Janie I ..I don't want you to get hurt by this player. He is using you don't you see it , every time .I want to protect you but you don't trust me ."

_JANIE_

(Walk over ,stare into his eyes and turn away)

I did what the script said.

Chad looked hurt and tried to put a arm over my waist to protect me , but I backed away .

"No, not this time .Why cant you see that he's just a friend?"

Chad scoffed._Seriously!_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, what is your deal?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Cha-"Sonny."

Chad cut me off and for the first time since I'd known the heartthrob he's voice had a serious edge to it. He meant business.

I didn't bother to stop him or cut him off , I let him continue to see what had made him so upset.

"I don't want you to get hurt by Tony."

_Excuse me?! Tony is the sweetest guy I ever known and even though I only known him for about two or three days I already know so much about him .He couldn't do something like this could he? No Chad's just being Chad. Right?_

I shook my head "No."

"Are you sure, that your just being I don't know paranoid?" Tony isn't that guy , and yeah I know him for just three days but he's extremely nice."

Chad shook his head."Sonny sonny sonny."

"Hey there's no reason to three Sonny this Sonny." I smiled.

Chad's eyes narrowed."Im serious , Tony's not what he seems to be .I'll prove it , tonight."

With that Chad walked out , leaving me in the middle of the room.

**Later**

I wasn't interly sure about this party but I still was going ,I knew that much! I looked at myself in the oval shaped mirror that took up majority of the wall space. I had my hair in tons of loose curls the top was clipped back with a butterfly clip while the rest cascated down my back and shoulders , my straight across bangs were separated half was on my left slightly covering my left eye . I was dressed in a gorgeous black dress and had a silver butterfly necklace with purple wings .I was in black stiletto's . my eyes were Smokey in a seductive sexy way and I had my nails done (French manitcure).

Loud music blasted from every single direction ,Kiddy maratini's and vodka bottles were everywhere .._literally _.Intoxicated people were all over the this suppose to be the famous Disney movie star's party? It was disgusting ,people were sucking faces all around me. Really cuz showing public displays of affection while dancing and grinding at a party is romantic?gag.I managed to squeeze past a couple who looked like they wanted a room , if you catched my drift.

"One apple cider kiddy please." The bartender winked at me while he took his order and disappeared behind the counter. Ew.

While I was waiting I found myself daydreaming about what happened earlier ._He sings realy good, and he sounds like neyo mixed with a hint of Chris brown._

SLAM_._ Startled I looke up and saw a guy dressed in a black and grey stripped shirt, complete with a grey tie. His pants were blue jeans, looked like they came from some fancy store and he had on red Nike air dunks .His hair was messy but in a sleek attractive way .He had a diamond ear ring in his right ear .This guy had a swag in the way he walked ,considering that when he walked by a crowed of bleached overly tanned blondes and a couple brunettes it made them stop and watch him walk .I will even admit , I myself stopped sipping my drink and looked at him. Oh .! Yes I said oh my lanta, jeeze quit criticizing me!

It was Tony! Dayummm he is fine.

He sat next to me and eyed me up and down.I blushed.

"Wow Sonny ..your so beautiful."

I smiled and shook my head "Oh stop you are too."

Tony coked his head ."Im beautiful huh?"

I laughed hysterically , Tony laughed too . We couldn't stop , eventually I was crying and I had a tiny bit of mascara running down my cheeks . Tony stopped and used his thumb to swip away the black liquid .

"Aw thanks ."

Suddenly , a high squeaky voice filled the area."Yeah Tony." We turned around to see Chad Dylan cooper standing in front of us.

We turned around, to see Chad standing in front of the two of us , in the arms of a tall bleach blonde with fake everything. She had on a gold Louie Vinton dress which was too short for her. She also had on sliver heels. Chad smelled like he'd been drinking.

"Chad .. Your drunk? "That_ wasn't suppose to come out as a a matter of fact , he shouldn't be here ..drunk._

He nodded lazily and came closer to me , so close that I smelt the scent of beer. "Chad. not here, your drunk and –and you need to go home." I squeaked .

"Shut up ."He spat angrily while he swirled the mix of beer with his index finger.

I quickly grabbed his hand and took the cup of beer , except he smacked my hand back.

Tony grabbed my waist and gently pushed me back , I guess he was protecting me in a way. I blushed shly.

"Tony ..you think little miss ray of sunshine ,is soooo fuckin amazing well lemme tell you something .She is just a worthless piece just isn't the type you would want to ya know ..fuck."

My mouth dropped as tears formed in my eyes .Tony glanced from me to Chad .

"Look man , I don't know what exactly is your deal but Sonny's a good person from what I can tell and I don't know whats up between the two of you , but we have nonthing going on ."

Chad smirked and pushed his date away from him . I guess signaling her to go away.

"Youve been wanting to fuck her since you even came so don't give me that, im-such-a nice-guy act because we both know that's complete bullcrap!"

My eyes widened .Tony shook his head and let go of my waist .

"Chad your just dru- "SHUT UP!" What happened next shouldn't have never .**never.** I was on the ground ….my right hand on my left cheek .Tears were formed in my eyes as Chad's icy cold blue eyes grew big and his mouth opened as if to say"im sorry."

Everything went silent. _People. Music….._**Everything.**

Chad just hit me, he really just hit Dylan Cooper , Hollywood's player it-boy just hit me.

Tony exploded. Next thing ,I knew there where security guards pulling Tony off of Chad , and once Tony was removed all you saw was blood on Chad's white tee shirt and all over his right eye.

Once the gurads where sure Tony wouldn't go after Chad, they let him off but that didn't stop Tony because he ran back and grabbed Chad by the collar slamming him into the wall.

"YOU THINK ITS COOL TO HIT GIRLS?! HUH!" Chad started coughing up blood . over and over.

I put my hand on Tony's shoulder. He stopped but he didn't turn around to look at me .He released Chad , "Your lucky Sonny didn't start bleeding ." Tony's voice wasn't sweet sounding or husky at all , it was replaced by a rough dark voice ,one that sent chills down my back .

Everything after that was a blurr, people surrounded me and kept asking me if I was okay .They stopped however after Tony gently grabbed my hand and lead me outside .


	7. Chapter 7

Then 

_I should have taken him home when I had a chance .. But no. He .. Had to hit me . And now I don't know what to do or who to talk to …_

Now

I should be home , asleep or something … but I cant even though its been 3 months since that happened .Everyone moved on , Chad moved on and was eventually forgiven by everyone including the cast of so Random! , everyone except me . He was even on the billboard for the guy with the most perfect teeth !It 's like they all forgotten about what happened that day …Tony stayed with me for 2 months ,until his agent called him saying that he had got signed to Hollywood records and he had to move to New York as soon as possible. Tony had left soon than expected ,leaving me all alone.

I unlocked the music room with my key that Marshall had given to me when I accidentally locked myself out .I steadied myself uneasily , sighing while throwing my jacket and key on the mini cushion beside the door . Then I reached for the stereo and pressed play .

_Fussin' an? fightin',_

_ we back at it again_

_I know that it's my fault_

_ but you don't understand_

_I got memories, this is crazy_

_You ain't nothin' like the girl I used to know_

I moved in sync with the lyrics and grinded slowly.

_Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my friendsI should try to decide, wanna let you in_

_That means memories and it's crazy_

_You ain't nothin' like the girl I used to know_

I locked and mixed it in with grinding ,mouthing the lyrics as I was moving .

_Girl, I really wanna work this out _

_'cause I'm tired of fightin_

_'And I really hope you still want me the way _

_I want youI said, I really wanna work this out, _

_yo girl, I'm tryin'It's no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this ice box where my heart _

_used to beBut I got this ice box where my heart_

_ used to beI'm so cold, _

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, _

_I'm so coldI'm so cold, _

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

I locked , popped and grined all in one matching the exact moves of the music video , tears formed in my eyes , I let them drop on the floor.

_But I got this ice box where my heart used to be_

_Said I got this ice box where my heart used to be_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_Why can't I get it right? _

_Just can't let it goI opened up_

_, she let me down, I won't feel that no more_

_I got memories, this is crazyShe ain't nothin' like the girl_

_ I used to know_

I vouged which is a rigid, geometric pattern movement coupled with "clicks" (limb contortions at the joints) and "arms control" (sleight of hand and wrist illusions, which usually include "tuts" or "tutting" and locking).

_Don't mean to take it out on you,_

_ baby, but I can't help it'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby _

_left it_

_And I, I apologize for makin' you cry_

_Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the sameGirl_

_, I really wanna work this out 'cause I'm tired of fightin'_

_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_

_I said, I really wanna work this out,_

_ yo girl, I'm tryin'It's no excuse, no excuse_

My bang flopped over my face covering my left eye . I stopped for a quick second to look at the mirror and stare back at my reflection . I was in a blue yoga top that showed my stomach , black Nikes and light, dark and grey camouflage pants . One side was rolled up slightly to the end of my left knee while the other was down .My hair was straight and dyed black .My makeup was still the same however .I needed a change , I wasn't the same girl I used to be . I still hang out with Twanie and everyone else , I started hip pop dancing the month after Tony left .

_But I got this ice box where my heart used to be_

_I got this ice box where my heart used to be_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, _

_I'm so coldI'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

I grinded again but this time I moved in a slow sexy motion moving my hips in the beat of the song .

_Igot this ice box where my heart used to be_

_I got this ice box where my heart used to be_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

Tears came flooding back down my eyes as I moved in sync while focusing to the voice of Omarion .

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold,_

_ cold worldDon't wanna mess this up, _

_better keep your eye on me, girl_

_Don't wanna mess this up, better keep your eye on me, _

_girlDon't wanna mess this up, better keep your eye on me, girl_

A figure came in ,I could feel the prence of someone or something in the room with me . But I didn't stop I continued to that it was most likely just Zora coming in just to peek in on me I began to pick up the pace and locked and grinded. Iclosed my eyes .. Until I heard a click.

The music stopped . I ripped my eyes open with a glare plastered on my face _What tha -_

"_Whenever were apart_

_It feels like its a life time_

_I wish I were close to you_

_And when I see your face_

_I know that were together_

_To love me the way you always do " _

_That voice …_

I turned around to see Tony looking at the ground and then he slowly looked up at me .

"_I dont wanna live without you_

_I dont wanna live without your love_

_I only think of you_

_ (I only think of you) _I echoed him

_Your love is true_

_Im yours until the end_

_I dont wanna live without you_

_I dont wanna live without your love_

_You are the one for me _

_(you are the one for me) _I echoced him again .

_Its plain to see _

_Were so much more than friends"_

My gaze met his as I started walking towards him , he did the same while singing in the same husky deep mellow soul filled voice he had . I started singing with him , recognizing the song , I heard on the radio.

"_Ive heard it all before_

_They say it never happens_

_But when I saw you I knew_

_That everyday _

_I live_

_I want you there beside me_

_To love me the way you always do" _

I sanged out with a voice that I actually never knew I had , considering the fact that I had voice lessons the same time I started dancing .Tony had a expression that I couldn't read . He stopped ,only a couple feet away from me and he eyed me .

"_I dont wanna live without you_

_I dont wanna live without your love_

_I only think of you (I only think of you) _he echoed me , shaking his head to my voice

_Your love is true"_

I conitued to stare ,speechless at the way his raw emotions flowed through the room . I closed my eyes and started singing again , only for some reason I felt like im connected to this song .

_"Im yours until the end_

_I dont wanna live without you_

_I dont wanna live without your love_

_You are the one for me (you are the one for me)_

_Its plain to seeWere so much more than friends_"

I opened my eyes , to see Tony walking towards me again ,only I stood in my same spot.

"_Ive been searching for my Lifeline_

_ You made all the wrong right_

_You are my guiding light"_

"_I dont wanna live without you_

_I dont wanna live without your love_

_I only think of you (I only think of you)_

_Your love is trueIm yours until the end_

_I dont wanna live without youI dont wanna live without your love_

_You are the one for me (you are the one for me) _

_Its plain to see_

_Were so much more than friends"_

We singed in union while walking towards each other , once I got to him I was smiling like crazy with tears still in my eyes .

"Tony I -I .." I was speechless , for once my many months I was speechless .

Tony just smiled and said ," I don't wanna live with you ,Sonny."

"Me nethier .I m mean come on , im totally kissable !"

He laughed ,wrapping his arms around my waist .

"Pssh ."

"Psssh psshh i am ! . HONEST! ."

Tony rolled his eyes and laughed again .Once he regained his thoughts and voice he grinned .


	8. note

****

Hey everyone , thank you so much for the reviews I love that everyone loves my story . Now to answer theses questions :

__

Kayalex

**- the story is finished , but im thinking I should add a sequel what do you think?**__

EllietheDisneyfreak-**thank you so much (: **

To everyone who favorite author, story and subscribed you are amazing !! I love you guys even though we don't know each other!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD you guys are amazing !!

Soo…… **should there be a squeal?**

You decide …

Xoxoxo Nearz


	9. important message

Hola! So whats up? Mmm that's okay , you don't have to say anything ….at all. I just wanted to point out something , any type of abuse is not okay . Wether its physical or mental its not right , id been physically hurt and I was afraid and felt alone. If your someone who has been or know a friend who has or is going through what I or you have or are, please tell someone . I wish I had . Rember physical or mental abuse is never okay .

Thanks for your time in reading this note , with love always

-nearz


	10. Chapter 10

**Every once in a while an unbelievable sadness comes over us..  
&& breaks our heart all over again.  
&& it's not because of the way things are, but because of the way they could have** **been...**

It's been one year .. one year since I last saw Chad and one year since I last spoken to Tony.I quit So Random! Leaving behind my past , no longer could I be there surrounded by the memories of what was , what I had and how many people who have hurt or loved me .Flipping through the scrapbook , I smiled sadly staring at the pictures of Tawnie ,Nico, Grady,Zora and I had token , while Marashall was out of town . Hah , I remember when we had that wild crazy house party in His house ! I signed , blocking out all the happy memoires I had .Throwing the book on the floor , I looked all around until I spotted my red skinny jeans on the computer desk . My black lace tank top was laying on the ground , next I found my black crop leather jacket on the top of the door handle.

After I put on my clothes , makeup and did my hair I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen finding a note tapped to the refrigerator door.

_To soonshine(:_

_Im going out to work wont be back until late , so go out and have some fun sweetie. There_

_Is 20 dollars on the counter next to the totoaster .love mom_

I signed deeply, Eyeing that word …_sunshine.._ I haven't been called that in so long, since I was 15 . "whatever." I rolled my eyes slamming the note on the table , while grabbing the house keys and slamming the door to our loft apartment .The sun shined brightly , way to bright on my brown eyes , I was half blind until I searched through my leather prada bag for my black diamond designer glasses . While putting them on, I looked around for a nice spot in the park , I didn't stay there long though because I had a sudden urge for a berry melon smoothie . I got up and made my way to the world of milkshakes shop , after placing my order I waited impatiently tapping my foot to the beat of Varsity Fan club's baby steps .

"Miss , here you are." I smiled slightly , while paying the man the money .

He grinned until his eyes grew huge with shock , "Oh my gosh your Sonny Monero from So Random!."

I rolled my eyes _oh shit._

I nodded ,while the guy smiled at me ."Hey im Pablo Rodergiz at your service ."

I tilted my head in confusion , the guy asked me who i was but then he quickly changes the subject to i mean i wasnt to worried about it , i mean the last thing i want is someone , recongizing me and then go on to ask a thousand questions about what happened . I signed .Pablo , looked over at me , cocking his eyebrow up while smiling .Pablo , had natural tan skin his eyes were a lime green with a hint of hazel .His hair was sandy brown , sort of shaggy but then again it wasnt .

I smiled ."Thanks again -

"Pablo .Hope to see you again."He called out while i walked out the store .

I sat down on the bench and closed my eyes , daydreaming about everything that happened just that passed year .My heart hurt from all that pain , Tony leaving surely after he admitted his feelings towards me .Our relationship last for 8 months before he had to leave for his world tour , naturally he had asked if he could cancel but i told him no .He left ,and i havent seen him since .I missed him ..alot .Texting and calling were sweet , but i wanted him to hold me and just be here with me . I havent heard from Chad at all, we lost all ties .

"Son-ny."I glanced over slightly as my eyes grew wide with utter shock, the pain came back into my eyes and that's when the tears came flooding down.

or so i thought...


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyy(: thanks to anyone who took time out of their busy day or fanfictioning (is that a word?!) to read my new chapters to this and my degrassi story , behind enemy lines . what I had oringally planned to do was to , make a whole new story all together , but I think its actually better just to add on to the story I already have ! Peace..Love… secrets. xoxo secret converse**

As soon as my name left that persons lips I had blanked out , it was as if I wasn't breathing anymore or something .I have absolutely no clue as to what was going on , I just sat there with only one thought in my head …._Chad._

See, it was Chad who screwed everything up , me .. Tony … everything! I just wished that everything was back to where it should be. I miss a lot of people, Zora …Twanie as I was going on and on about how many people I missed , the person who was calling my name continued .

"Sonny …" I knew , I knew that voice. It couldn't be him .

The shaded figure, gently sat beside me , I glanced over to see a guy who was dressed in light blue skinny jeans that where saggy , he had on a American eagle orange tee with a tan eagle straight across the front .He also had on a black leather jacket to match , his outfit was complete with black Nikes. My eyes wondered to the features of his face , which included his dirty short blonde hair and …. Those hazel eyes! So it is him , that's …crazy .I don't know what to think except that I cant be near him at so done with all of this crap . I got up as soon as I knew the getting was good , but something had tugged on my shirt .

"Wait ." I looked down to see a pleading look plastered on the face of Mackenzie Falls own , Chad Dylan Cooper .

I startle shook my head , "No I…..I cant, leave me alone ." I pulled his fingers off of my shirt and didn't turn around to meet his eyes ,It wasn't because I couldn't its because I wont . im not ready to see him or speak to him .I am positive that I will never speak to him ever .

Chad obviously didn't get the memo cuz he got up and blocked my way . My eyes met his hazel ones .

"Sonny listen to me …please .I know what I did to you was….was unforgivable .Listen I was drunk and stupid . I just couldn't stand the fact of you being with …-

I shook my head , "I don't care , that's not forgivable , none of it was and the fact that you were _drunk_ just makes it even more terrible ." My eyes narrowed .

He put his hand over his face and breathed in . " I know ,I know , me being drunk and at the place that we were at .. just makes its so wrong , I just cant stand the fact of you andd tony being together ! I hate it … and I know that being violent with you shouldn't have been the answer at all ."

I took a step back , before answering him .My blood pressure had officially gone up .before saying what I had to say , I walked up to him and lend in so I was face to face with Chad .

"Chad , when will you learn .. I don't care how jealous you were , it doesn't give the right to hit me , in fact you should of never had hit me ! Tony was just being a good friend to me like you were suppose to be! On top of that , you were acting so strange , you wouldn't speak to me or anything … by the way you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn. Good bye Chad."

Chad stood thee shocked and what looked to me , hurt .He looked up and handed me something .

"Here before you leave ."

It was a piece of paper with his number on it I hadnt even btother to look at it , so I took it and ripped it up in front of him .Yeah i know a little to harsh but what would you have done?

"I am so done with you ."

Chads eyes pleaded with mine , eventually my experrison had softened and i couldnt look at him any longer so i turned my back and began walking . But before i could leave , i half turned .

"Chad ... just know this -

"How do I tell you I'm sorry ...I never realized how much i hurt you so much , believe me sonny when i say that im sorry i just.... its the honest to god truth , from my heart ." He had put his hand on his head and shook it repeatly , then i saw the one thing i never saw chad do.. and thats cry .

"Sonny , i miss you . I never could stop thinking about what was going to happen or the fact that i really had hurt you .I caused so much damage and i can never replace what i did !God i hate myself !I understand if you never .....want to speak to me again."

I couldnt say a word , instead i walked closer and closer to him and put my hands on his , gently moving them from his head and i gave him a hug .

"Sonny ..?"

My eyes were closed . "Mhm."

"I am extremely sorry for-

"Chad dylan cooper ."

He pulled back and stared at me , with that infamous smirk on his perfectly crafted face .

"Sonny Allison Monero , you **did not** use my full name ."

I smiled a little . "Pssh i did .Oh and chad.."

He had , let me go and had started to walk away but then he stopped and turned to face me .

"Yeah?"

I actually smiled a actual smile , "Dont cry like a little baby again kay?"

He rolled his perfectly glossy hazel eyes and before he left replied "Chad dylan Cooper doesnt do tears ."

Thats Chad for you , always can bounce back .Right now i dont know if i should give him another chance but people deserve second chances so this is his last .Oh great what the fuck did i just do?


	12. Chapter 12

_Should I call him? Should I not… should I call him …should I not?_

I've been thinking like that for exactly 10 am constantly debating on just the fact of talking to him! Gosh, why is this so complicated for me ugh! Here I am, lying down in my fully white canopy bed, which complimented my fully white room .I love the fact that my room is all white. The walls …the table next to my room …. the drapes. I am only saying this because im trying to avoided calling Chad , wait why should _I _have to call him? He should be calling me !

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained " _My blackberry curve buzzed , and on the screen was Chad's name in bold . " Shit."

It turned out to be a text message, so I opened it .

**Hey,come outside- Chad **

"Huh?" I stumbled out of the bed and crawled to my window to see a fluff of dirty blonde messy hair which was complemented by dark blue jeans , red converse , a black v-neck which I find completely gay (**a/n : sorry for offending anyone , I don't mean any harm ) **and he had on those signature black shades.

After getting dressed, im wearing a pair of bongo light blue ripped shorts , a white tank top and a black sleeveless sweater cardigan that has an open drape front and ties at the waist. i couldn't find my black lace sandals so I decided to put on my light grey converse , grabbed my blackberry curve and kissed my mom goodbye for the day. As I made my way down the stairs, I hesitantly peered to see what Chad was doing.

Chad turned his head and looked at me, matching my gaze intently. I nervously smiled and headed towarded him.

"Lets go , you okay Sonny? You look a little pale –ish."

I smiled and playfully pushed him. "Chad pu-lease .Can we leave now, I have to stop by metro pcs to ask a question real quick."

Chad nodded and we both went into his had just got his license and the kid could drive pretty good. I should have my license I mean come on im 16 and yeah! Chad is only one year older than me. Speaking of Chad , he looked so relaxed like none thing was going to ruin his day .He literally had a smile planted on his face as the sun was basically absorbing his perfectly smooth skin .I grinned and looked out of the window .

_Silence. _

Just dead silence between us .We didn't say a single word, towards each other.

"Ahem….so, uh what station would you uh like to listen too exactly?"

His voice came out in a low tone, like he could speak up louder but he chose not too. _Um what should I say to that exactly? We haven't spoken since …. that day. Everything's change and on top of that its only been one year , im a sophomore in high school and he's a junior .That is if he even goes . _What channel? What station? Oh Gosh!

"Okay how bout this …." I say as I turned the node of the stereo which was attached to this silver thingy .Not interlay sure what the hell that thing was but –

"Sonny listen I ju-

I had to cut him off right there because a semi smooth Jesse McCarthy voice mixed with a Justin Timberlake vibe came on. I could make out what he was saying, it sounded like a interview .The interviewer sound like Big Boi from it _is _him

Big Boi: **"So Tony got anyone special in your life right now? Any little lady swooning over you? "**

Tony (hesitating): **"You can say … yeah ...I guess. We aren't on speaking terms .We have no connection. We met one day on this TV. Show, actually one of my favorites and at first we were good friends .We didn't text each other cuz we didn't have each others numbers. I would see her when I was there and I remember me being in the music branch of the building and not noticing her watching me practice for this song ….. Ummmm ….**

Without any hesitation I silently answered him. _Just that girl by Drew Steely._

"**Oh yeah … just that girl .It was that one ….Uh anyway so I was practicing, and I guess she was dancing to it .She….she is a amazing dancer too. She was still dancing and I stopped singing because she startled me. I remember saying glad you liked it. Then I remember asking her to s-ing with…me. Ahhaha, she started singing and then I guess she thought it would be fun to dance so she got up and literally started dancing. It was - **

Big Boi: " **Tony are you okay? " **

Tony: "**Y-yeah ..fine . "**

Big Boi: "**Do you miss this girl a lot because from what it sounds like you and her were physically active."**

I could hear a angry voice emerge from Tony .

Tony: "**Hey she isn't that type of girl! She doesn't do that shit, she doesn't have sex with random guys or make out with them .She isn't a slut, she wasn't Chad's type and she didn't deserve what he did to her." **

I quickly glanced over at Chad to see his expression . His eyes narrowed and his facial expression was pissed. I on the other hand am completely ,sad.

Chad huffed angrily and rolled his eyes .

I glared at Chad and sneered.

"Chad you need to gro-

My voice was drowned out by Tony's .He was saying something , I cant make out what but I tried listening .

Big Boi: "**Whoa huh? Wait a second, Chad Dylan Cooper. TVs. Chad? He hit who exactly?" **

Tony: "**I promised not to say her name .Im keeping that promise even though she doesn't probably remember when we made that . Uh man, enough with personal Q and A's iight? **

Big Boi: "**Okay okay. Tony Ollie here is going to be performing at the big beach stage in California, what is it this Saturday? "**

Tony: "**Yes sir, this Saturday."**

Big Boi: "**Tickets are fifty six dollars, don't worry there still on sale get em at ticket master .com so don't worry ladies .Oh by the way , one lucky ticket will be drawn and the winner will be able to meet Tony and possible perform on stage with him .Good luck to you Tony , maybe this girl is listening to this right now ."**

Tony : " **I can only dream…. oh hold it if you are listening heres a sneak preview for you and the fans .Its a song that hasn't been recorded , I just wrote it a couple of days ago. "**

Tony coughed a little bit, and before I knew it I could hear his Tony's amazing harmonization fill the car .

Tony: "_**I woke up this morning  
With a song in my head  
And a picture I couldn't erase  
I sang all around the house**__**And the words that I sang  
Are the things I couldn't say to your face "**_

Big Boi : " **Mystery girl whoever you are , you have one romantic person what guy do you know sings on the radio which is live by the way basically telling people that he still has feel-**

Tony : " **Hang on a bit Boi ! Ive got this one part I need her to hear . **

Tony cleared his throat and started speaking again. "_**And every melody you hear is about you and every lyric couldn't live without you "**_

Big Boi : " **Oh ... iight you dont want me sayin anything..... well ****I'm breathless. Tony you have talent , I wish you all the success in the world .See you Saturday , this is Detroit 955 , ill be back with music from Drake , Nikki Minaji and some lil Wayne on the way ."**

Chad turned off the radio and we continued to were we were going but I know one thing I have to go see him .There was something about Tony that wouldn't let me go .I cant stop thinking about him . All I know is that I have to get those tickets .

**Disclamier ; The song used here is Love Song by varisty fanclub. I love this song so much and I think it fits perfectly with the way im feeling right now and also , it fits how Tony feels bout Sonny (; **

**Now click that button to review & thanks for reading !**


	13. Chapter 13

_beep ….. beep…. beep…._ I think that's the alarm clock? Then again , its me so it could really be anything . The sun was shining so bright that it actually woke me up. "Munn." groaning, I lazily forced myself out of bed and walked into the kitchen .After popping in some toast in the toaster , I turned on the plasma screen TV that was hanging on the wall next the cabinets where our cereal and other things were stored.

None thing seemed to interest me at all, just boring old news which I don't even want to watch at all. I decided to go get dressed while I did , I saw my black berry buzzing , _huh who's this? _ "Hey … "No_ way its Tony ! Ahhhhh, oh wow I wasn't prepared for this at all. _ "Hey err what's up?"

"Us, everything … Sonny I feel so bad I don't want to lose you as a friend because you're such a awesome person to be around." I smiled but then it faded .

"Tony ..." I started , uneasily .

The truth is , I didn't know he still had my number . We both exchanged numbers before he left for his first tour . I still know his number by heart. **(A/n: not a real number ) **

248-596-8010. I smiled half way and gripped my chest neverously. I couldn't make out a word he said because I could hear a girl's voice in the back round whispering.

" Tony lets go get some ice –cream , its so hot outside ."

He has a _girl friend_ . Wow , I cant believe it .I mean of course he would I mean come on the guy is so , wow … I didn't know it would hurt this much . Dammit Sonny .

" Screw it , Tony you sound busy and im just a bother so ill go-

"Sonny , wa-

Call **ended** .

"How stupid can I be ? Its not like its been just a couple of months . We haven't talked in forever .He left , damn him . I – Im so dumb …." I wailed out into the empty house .

"_Searching high and low Trying every road If I see your face –" _

I stared at the screen of my blackberry curve . It light up with Tony name plastered on it . I kept calling and calling , until he stopped . I didn't bother picking , it up and speaking to him .I cant , im not ready to speak to him .I know its because im weak , I cant even talk to him without feeling sad .

A couple mintues later my phone started up again

"_Searching high and low Trying every road If I see your face –" _

I stared at the screen and picked it up .

" H-hey … C-chad ." I had tears rolling down my cheeks and my voice was drowned out by my crying .

Chad's voice switched from happy to concern it seconds. " Sonny im going to be over in a couple of mintues hang on ." After a couple on minutes, I walked to the door . I didn't bother keeping my clothes on , I switched to a red wings tee shirt that covered the light blue ripped short shorts I had on underneath .My hair was pulled into a messy tight bun that was held together with a black clip . My fringe was flapping up and down as I opened the door half way .

"Hey sonny ." Chad pushed the door open and stood there. My eyes teared up , but I wiped them away quickly and locked the door behind us .

Chad stared at me .We were like that for a couple of seconds until he broke our stare down and sat down on the couch . He reached for the tv and smiled .

"Explain to me any time your ready ." I nodded then sighed

I told him everything , about how Tony called me and how I heard a girls voice that sounded familiar in the back round . How im not sure if I still have feelings for him, that im terrified of how he just moved on , so fast . Even if its been a year , I didn't think he'd be ready that fast, I wasn't prepared like I should've been . After talking to him , I got tired and went to sleep .

**A/N: chads POV, enjoy(;**

"_Searching high and low Trying every road If I see your face –" _

Hm?Sonny's knocked out anyway , so I might as well check out whos buzzin her .**Tony .**I rolled my eyes and clicked talk .Realy Sonny does not need this right now .Not while im back in her life .

"Yo , what do you need Oller."

There's just really no point in being nice about this situation anymore.

"Chad? what are you doing there." He had a edge in his tone , which I didn't like .

"None of your business , Tony remember you have a girlfriend , so quit acting like you give a shit ." I smirked .

"Sonny Monero is my business and yeah I do but that doesn't mean that I don't care about her , she's special ." Tony said .

I laughed , " Oh please , Tony don't give me that crap! You and I BOTH know whats this is about ."

He hesitated , then his voice lowered and he sound pissed . " Look Chad , if you hurt Sonny's feelings I will beat you .You shouldn't even be in her life at all , not after what you did to her .She vulnerable and you know this .Your using her , your using her feelings , you just want her because you know I still have feelings for her .This isn't about Sonny being a human being ."

I grinned and smirked . " Oh really , im not the one who left her and decided to go on that world wide tour when you knew exactly how Sonny would feel after you Sonny is to nice to supect anything "

I could hear Tony sigh . " what the fuck did you just say , she isn't too nice she isn-….

"Chad?what tha fuck is going on?"

_holy shit . _

**Sonny's POV :D**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and headed towards the door .Wow , Chad is such a awesome friend im so glad to have him. I gripped the door knob but stopped once I heard Chad's voice .

"Yo , what do you need Oller." _huh? Tony oh no.. _ I rolled my eyes

I hesitated but remained quit .

"None of your business , Tony remember you have a girlfriend , so quit acting like you give a shit . _im sure he does wow Chad chill _

" Oh please , Tony don't give me that crap! You and I BOTH know whats this is about ."

_what IS this about ? ME?_

" Oh really , im not the one who left her and decided to go on that world wide tour when you knew exactly how Sonny would feel after you Sonny is to nice to supect anything "

_fuck that shit!_

I yelled angrily , "Chad? What tha fuck is going on?"

He just stared at me , like a was a ghost or something .I grabbed my phone from him and answered .

"Tony what do you want ?"

He coughed and took a long pause , " I …I want us to meet up tomorrow I need to explain everything and I mean everything ."

I shook my head no but the words that left my mouth were " I 'd like that I need to know the truth ."

After talking to Tony I slammed my phone down on the pure white glass table and stormed over to Chad . I stared at him , my brown chocolate eyes to his hazel ones. I took a few mintues of silence and then I did the unthinkable , smacked him .

"How dare you , talk on MY phone ANSWER my calls and WITHOUT my damn permission . get the fuck outta my house now , I don't want to see you or talk to you . I don't want you calling me at all , infact delete my number from you phone now . "

His mouth dropped and he took out his phone and pressed delete . I grabbed him by his collar and threw him on the front porch , then slammed the door in his face .

A couple hours passed and I made sure that Chad had left for good . I rubbed my eyes and I was completely sure that I wasn't going to cry at all. I picked up my phone and scrolled into my contacts , I really needed some full on girl time .

"Hey . Yeah Im free, I need some girl time ASAP."

I grinned


End file.
